The Daily Prophet: Triwizard Edition
by Lady Christina
Summary: An owl showed up at my window with the Triwizard edition of the wizarding newspaper The Daily Prophet. I decided to type it up, so you all could read about the aftermath of the Cup.


The Daily Prophet

The Triwizard Edition

Thursday June 15, 1995

Five knuts

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Young Wizard Killed at the Triwizard Tournament**

Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory was killed at Hogwarts during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Diggory was a seventh year, and the house's quidditch seeker. He was also the only one to ever beat famous Harry Potter to the snitch.

The cause of Diggory's death is not yet known, but the work of a dark wizard is feared. Frightened spectators were seen running from the field shouting "it's him, it's him. He's back!"

The Daily Prophet cannot confirm that the frightened crowd was speaking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but that much is assumed, of course.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore did little to contain the crowd, as he seemed to have other things to attend to. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was visibly shaken, and seemed not to be able to comment. Minister Fudge could not be reached for comment.

Diggory's body was brought back (the Triwizard cup seemed to have been a portkey) by Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Harry was quickly taken away by Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Potter Wins Triwizard Cup for Hogwarts**

Harry Potter, better known as the Boy Who Lived, has brought the Triwizard Cup "home" (metaphorically speaking) to Hogwarts.

Potter won the third task of the Triwizard Tournament in an amazing display of courage, perserverance and pure nerve. This would seem extraordinary if anyone else did this, but what can be expected from the boy who defeated the Dark Lord? All hail Harry Potter, the next Albus Dumbledore!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Former Auror Alastor Moody acts strangely during aftermath of Triwizard Tournament**

First off, this reporter was frankly surprised when Moody fled the scene of confusion after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, because he has the reputation of being one who will stay around whenever there is the slightest hint of dark magic.

When Moody ran off with Potter, questions arose as to why he would run. It is well known that he made several enemies during his time as in Auror, and Moody seems to know that as well. Perhaps he was worried for his own life.

However, this reporter also thinks that Moody has lost his touch, what with all the disturbances he has caused. The ministry once spoke about putting him in St. Mungo's, but Dumbledore stepped in and vetoed the desicion. His furthur actions of makeing Moody a staff member have befuddled most, and raised questions about Dumbledore's ability to run Hogwarts effectively. _____________________________________________________________________ Top 10 Wizarding Books, as reported by the number one bookstore, _Flourish and Blotts_.

1. The History of the Triwizard Tournament

2. Durmstrang, and it's influence

3. Beautiful Beauxbatons

4. Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker

5. The Creation of The Goblet [of Fire]

6. Quidditch Through The Ages: Revised!

7. The Complete Guide To Chocolate Frog Cards

8. Transfiguration Today: A collection of all meaningful articles

9. Witch burning in the Americas

10. Hogwarts, A History ___________________________________________________________

**Judging From Book list, People Are Interested in the Triwizard Tournament and the schools that compete**

The three top-selling books this week all had to do with the Triwizard Tournament, or the schools that competed in it, as well as the fifth book. The recent adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have obviously struck a chord with the average wizard. 

"Well, of course we want to keep up to date on what's happening there, I mean, this hasn't happened for years. I am very interested," said Jake Kiff, a ministry worker. "I would love to be at Hogwarts this year!" Kiff said. "Unfortunately, there is no way that my job would allow that." When asked what he did, Kiff only smiled, and promptly dissapparated. 

Minister Fudge echoed Kiff's sentiments, saying that "those who are students now have the opportunity to watch history being made, and, if lucky, take part in it." _______________________________________________________________________

**Advertisements**

Quality Quidditch Supplies, your one stop shop for all your Quidditch Supplies having a end of school sale on Quidditch robes! Stop in to get a new pair of Omnioculars NOW!

End of School sale at Flourish and Blotts, all Transfiguration and DADA books are half off.

Come to the Three Broomsticks, and taste our world-famous Butterbeer! Located in Honeydukes, Paris, and London. ________________________________________________________________________ **Two years after Black's escape the Ministry still has not found him**

Sirius Black, who escaped from Azkaban almost two years ago, has still not been apprehended. Some say the Ministry is still reeling from being so close to having Black caught over a year ago at Hogwarts. Somehow (it is not yet known) Black escaped from the locked classroom while a dementor was being brought up to preform the Kiss.

That incident has been called the biggest Ministry blunder since the promotion of Grindlewald to minister in 1945.

Black, who escaped to help his former master(You-Know-Who) rise to power and finish his job by killing Harry Potter has not been sited since Hogwarts. A special Hogwarts informant has told the Prophet that Potter seems to be living a relatively normal life, and does not seem to be worried about escaped convicts.

The wizarding world lives in fear of the day when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. _____________________________________________________________________

**News Bits**

**Ministry Official Slapped with Charms Warning **Walton Frening, head of the Magical Money Unit was caught Monday preforming unlawful charms on a pebble. No information is available about why Frening was charming a pebble, or what repercussions the Ministry might take.

**England orders more Firebolts **Team England, looking for redemption after their embarrassing quidditch defeat last year, has put in an order of seven new Firebolts, the best broom available. England joins Bulgaria and Latvia in the practice of ordering new brooms for thier players every year. ________________________________________________________________________ This edition of The Daily Prophet may be reproduced, proving no changes are made, and that the editor (Christina) knows of your plans. Please don't "steal" it, and say it is yours, because this spacing took me forever! _______________________________________________________________________

Well, the second issue is done, and out into your hot little hands. Strangely enough, this one takes place _before_ the other one I wrote. I don't particularly like this one as much, but that is just me. I don't think that this one has enough humor to really grab people like the other one did, but again, that's just my opinion. _______________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer: The Daily Prophet, the characters mentioned, and two of the books on the list (numbers six (kind of) and ten) belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not making any money from doing this. I did not copy anyone in this idea, it came to me when I was reading Merlyn's magazine. This "newsletter type" format belongs to Merlyn, who first had this idea in her _Gildroy Lockhart Fan Club Magazine_, and kindly let me "borrow" it. Check her's out, it's really funny! ________________________________________________________________________


End file.
